A jak będzie słońce i pogoda
by Filigranka
Summary: Rufus, Cloud i dwie konwersacje, w trakcie których ten pierwszy doświadczalnie bada problem "Czy lepiej jest manipulować ludźmi za pomocą prawdy, czy za pomocą kłamstwa". Z cyklu "Piszę, by zadowolić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte". Jeśli kto uznaje kategorię angstu, to jest pewnie angst.


Po tych wszystkich wpisach kramikowych, które sprawiły mi wiele radości i rozszerzyły moją listę fandomów niemożebnie, a także były świetnym ćwiczeniem dla weny, za które to wszystkim życzeniodawcom dziękuję – opublikuję sobie też może jedną z tych rzeczy, które są napisane dla mnie, tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie, mojego wewnętrznego dziecka, id i wszystkiego, co wyparte. Aczkolwiek, jeśli komuś jeszcze to sprawi przyjemność, będę zachwycona.

**Nazwa folderowa: **Random manipulation, może się przyda, może nie, kochanie (ekhm, random manipulation powinny być krótkie, skarbie, nie osiągać długość samodzielnych fików).

Nazwa folderowa mówi chyba wszystko. Nikt nie klnie, więc T. Moje PWP, czyli podmiot-czynności-twórczych-pisze-to-co-sprawia-autorce-przyjemność. Żadnego innego celu to fikiszcze nie ma. Autorce przyjemności nie sprawia pierwsze P w powyższym skrócie, więc musi uciekać się, biedaczek, do dialogów, złośliwości, ranienia innych, drobnych manipulacji, wzmianek o prawie czy biznesie i przyczerniania (do poziomu rzeczywistości tylko) świata. Oraz architektów. Architektów należy rozstrzeliwać (dworzec w Poznaniu, kuna, nowy dworzec w Poznaniu w każdym wywołałby żądzę mordu). Zwariowaną część lewicy uprzejmie prosimy o niedonoszenie na mnie policji, to była hiperbola, przenośnia taka (po tej histerii GW aż strach coś emocjonalnie powiedzieć).

Ostrzeżenia? Mmm... Raczej ironiczne wykorzystanie pewnego cytatu o statusie ikony (swego czasu dla autorki też, zmienił moje poglądy na parę spraw)? Bardzo ironiczne? Twisted wręcz, jeśli nie wicked?

_A jak będzie słońce i pogoda_... jest bardzo ważną piosenką podtrzymują dla mnie (och, no wiecie, taką, którą się śpiewa _de profundis_, ale jeszcze wtedy, kiedy się śpiewa, nie krzyczy), więc "ja" piszące uznało, że nadaje się do roli, jaką pełni w fiku i nie będzie się wygłupiać, szukając innej.

Pytanie postawione w opisie bardzo mnie zajmowało na przełomie gimnazjum i liceum. Miałam wówczas na myśli moralność, dziś pytałabym raczej o pragmatyczną stronę zagadnienia.

* * *

**A jak będzie słońce i pogoda**

* * *

**I**

— Jestem teraz tylko kurierem, Rufus, mówiłem ci.

— Przyjęliśmy do wiadomości. Jesteś zaproszony właśnie dlatego.

— Masz paczkę do nadania?

— Nie, ale...

— ...więc wychodzę.

— ...potrzebujemy twojej rady.

Strife, zaskoczony, zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

— Tak? — podejrzliwy ton.

— Rząd nie może pozwolić, aby komunikacja była w rękach jedynie prywatnej firmy, państwo powinno gwarantować obywatelom obsługę pocztową – niedługo zamierzamy przywrócić państwowe usługi doręczycielskie – i chciałbym cię zapytać... o logistykę. Istniejące połączenia, najszybsze, najbezpieczniej, ilu ludzi trzeba będzie zatrudnić do ochrony etc.

— Mam ci pomóc w budowaniu konkurencji dla mojej firmy?

Shinra potrząsnął głową.

— Nie nam. Państwu. Musimy odbudować struktury, nie udawaj, że tego nie rozumiesz. Twoja firma może spokojnie skupić się na nietypowych, szybkich, tajnych albo niebezpiecznych zleceniach. Na rynku jest miejsce dla kogoś, kto doręczy przesyłkę i da gwarancję, że państwo do niej nie zajrzy.

W oczach Clouda mignęła furia.

— Proponujesz mi obsługę mafii i szarej strefy?

— Niekoniecznie. Każdego, komu zależy na czasie i bezpieczeństwie dostawy. Oddziałów transplantacyjnych. Banków. Przeciwników ShinRy, paranoidalnie niedowierzających rządowi. Naszej firmy, jak zawsze. Jeśli otworzyłbyś sieć placówek, zatrudnił kurierów-ochroniarzy w każdej miejscowości, to stworzyłbyś alternatywny system dla tego państwowego, który powinien konkurować właśnie czasem, bezpieczeństwem i możliwością wysłania paczki nawet w... niebezpieczne rejony. Za to ceną odbijesz sobie zmniejszenie ilości zleceń. Plus, nim państwowa poczta zacznie działać naprawdę skutecznie, minie trochę czasu, zdążysz znaleźć niszę albo się przekwalifikować, albo nawet wygrać przetarg na zlecenia państwowe w okresie przejściowym...

Chłopiec wybuchnął nagle cichym śmiechem.

— Dajesz mi biznesowe rady, Rufus? Za friko? I sądzisz, że uwierzę jednemu słowu?

— Po prostu pomyśl logicznie, dojdziesz do...

— Jeśli Reeve uzna, że to dobry pomysł i się do mnie zgłosi, chętnie pomogę. Rządowi. Państwu. Nie ShinRze.

Prezydent przytaknął.

— W porządku. Zadzwoń do Reeve'a, jeżeli wolisz sprawę omówić z nim. To bez różnicy. Wszyscy pracujemy razem dla wspólnego dobra — dodał gładko.

Spojrzenie rzucone mu przez chłopca było pełne niedowierzania.

— Bez różnicy — prychnął gorzko — ale co do Reeve'a mam pewność, że przekaże parlamentowi wszystko, co mu powiem, że nic nie knuje za moimi plecami.

— Cloud, nigdy bym...

— Nie kłam.

— Przysię...

— Nie przysięgaj, nie obiecuj. Mam mdłości, ilekroć to robisz. Wychodzę.

Oczy Rufusa zwęziły się w szparki.

— Naprawdę? Interesujące, że nie masz takich problemów rozmawiając ze zdrajcą, szpiegiem, podwójnym agentem — głos był przepełniony ironią, skrywającą złość.

— Jak śmiesz?!

Strife w ciągu sekundy wyciągnął miecz, turki chwycili za broń, Shinra tylko się zaśmiał.

— Śmiało, zaatakuj, zabij, Cloud. Premiera rządu. Pokaż nam tę słynną samokontrolę SOLDIER. Ciekawe, czy Denzel i Marlene będą cię jeszcze rozpoznawali, kiedy wyjdziesz z więzienia... o ile to nie będzie dożywocie.

Moment ciszy. Wielkie, wściekłe oczy chłopca.

— Powinieneś umrzeć.

W jego tonie było coś z naiwnej desperacji. Jakby ciągle się łudził, że życie bywa uczciwe. Niekiedy takie zachowanie rozbrajało prezydenta, który lubił o sobie myśleć, że jest wyjątkowo pobłażliwy wobec „bohatera Gai". Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj był zirytowany jego ślepym na wszystko uporem, tudzież tym, że jak zwykle ostatnio korporacja musiała otwierać mu oczy, wymuszać działanie – dla jego własnego dobra, bahamucia krew, w końcu.

— To Planeta, której tak gorliwie służymy, pozwoliła mi żyć, pamiętasz? Poza tym, wielu z tych, co żyją, zasługuje na śmierć, a jeszcze więcej z tych, co pomarli, zasługuje na życie. Nie szafuj śmiercią, Cloud. Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś skończył rezając miasteczka w imię wymierzania sprawiedliwości.

Strife przez chwilę wyglądał na człowieka w środku długiej sesji tortur. Tak też zresztą się czuł. Nie mógł zabić Rufusa, chociaż chciał, nawet wpływy WRO nie wyciągnęłyby go z więzienia, mieli w końcu demokrację, jednak cios był o wiele zbyt dotkliwy, by zbyć go wzruszeniem ramion czy rzuceniem „tito mi to" w przestrzeń.

Zmusił się do odprężenia, schował miecz, okręcił na pięcie. Drzwi były kilka kroków za nim.

— Chciało ci się kiedyś liczyć — wysyczał nagle, nie odwracając głowy — jak wiele miast, dzielnic i ludzi zabił... zamordowała twoja firma? A ilu pozostawiła żywymi, ale pozbawiła... — wahanie. — Tak czy siak. Umiałbyś powiedzieć, w imię czego?

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Ewentualnie prostej obrony: to nie nasza wina, to wszystko za rządów naszych poprzedników. Chcieliśmy dobrze. Nie mieliśmy wyboru.

— W imię władzy. Bogactwa. Spokoju. Ambicji — głos był kompletnie płaski, jak gdyby Shinra czytał książkę telefoniczną. — Ciekawości. Pasji tworzenia, odkrywania. Chciwości życia. Być może to są niektóre z przyczyn dla których... wykorzystaliśmy Gaję. I nadużyliśmy powierzonego nam przez współobywateli zaufania. Przyznajemy, że kompania ponosi za to odpowiedzialność. Może powinieneś zapytać szefa WRO, skoro jego odpowiedziom bardziej ufasz. Może powinieneś zapytać siebie. Nie zapominaj, Cloud, że to była nasza firma. Brałeś udział w tłumieniu kilku aktów niezadowolenia, czyż nie?

Strife powinien mieć ochotę krzyczeć, przebić Rufusa mieczem i rozsmarować jego szczątki po całym gabinecie. To byłoby normalne. Ale odkrył, że jedyne, co ma w sobie, to gorycz czy smutek. Może jedno z drugim. Współobywatele wybrali w końcu jego rozmówcę swoim posłem, a potem przyklasnęli, gdy ogłoszono go szefem rządu. Poza tym, mężczyzna miał trochę racji: wszyscy w pewnym momencie dali się uwieść marzeniom o lepszym życiu w cieniu reaktorów. „Jestem zmęczony" pomyślał „to wszystko, muszę wziąć urlop, polityczne sprawy Edge'u nie są moim problemem, do wszystkich demonów. Mam być oparciem dla Tify i dzieciaków, żyć, uśmiechać się, to wszystko".

— Ta. Nie jestem zainteresowany dalszym ciągiem — otworzył drzwi.

— Ale jeżeli pytasz — ton prezydenta zmiękł nagle, stał się aksamitny, mniej automatyczny — o to, dlaczego ja — chłopiec zatrzymał się w pół kroku, słysząc zmianę zaimka — zniszczyłem twoje życie, pozwoliłem, by ludzie nazywający siebie „naukowcami" eksperymentowali na tobie, wstrzyknęli komórki Jenovy, napompowali mako, więzili przez lata, zniszczyli tożsamość, traktowali jak rzecz, przeprowadzali testy wytrzymałości, operacje, zabili nielicznych ocalałych z pogromu Nibelheim...

Cloud chciał mu przerwać już od dłuższej chwili. Odwrócił się, znów był zwrócony twarzą do Shinry, ale nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa. Obrazy. Wspomnienia – jeśli te poszarpane kawałki sennych koszmarów można nazwać „wspomnieniami". I Sephiroth, zawsze on, stojący pośród płomieni. Tylko wizja, chociaż pamiętał – albo przypuszczał – że ranni jęczeli, ogień trzaskał, wszędzie rozchodziła się upiorna woń spalonych ciał, krwi, materii. Wizja oraz rozpacz, poczucie zdrady, przerażenie. Rufus twierdzi, że to było w imię wymierzania sprawiedliwości?

— Oni nic nie zrobili — szepnął.

Jakaś chłodna część jego umysłu zastanawiała się, czy rozmówca zapamiętał nazwę miasteczka tylko ze względu na Srebrnego Demona.

— W rzeczy samej. To byli całkowicie niewinni ludzie. Ty i Zack byliście nawet oddanymi pracownikami korporacji.

— Przestań — wydusił wreszcie Strife, chaotyczny potok słów wypłynął w chwilę później — skąd wiesz, nie powinieneś, nie wiedziałeś wcześniej, ja sam nie pamiętam...

— Udało mi się wreszcie odnaleźć i sprawdzić całe archiwa. Szczególnie te powiązane z Hojem. Nie chciałem drugiego kryzysu Omegi. Cloud — głos Rufusa przypominał teraz rzeczywiście płynne złoto — tobie chodzi o to drugie pytanie, oczywiście. Lecz, obawiam się, nie mam specjalnie pocieszających odpowiedzi.

— Nic mnie obchodzą. — Nawet wymawiając te słowa chłopiec słyszał, że nie brzmią zbyt prawdziwie. — To nie byłeś ty — odwrócił standardowy argument przeciwnika — nie masz żadnych odpowiedzi.

— Cloud — wciąż ten sam, kojący ton — podejdziesz tutaj, proszę?

— Czemu?

— Żebyś mógł usiąść. To trochę potrwa.

— Raz jeszcze: nie jestem zainteresowany.

— Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, Cloud? Nadal uciekasz od prawd...

— Zamknij się — Strife był wściekły, znowu. — Nie masz prawa — zabrakło mu słów.

Prezydent wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Masz rację — przyznał wreszcie. — Nie mam żadnego prawa. Ale ty i tak nie wierzysz, by to mnie powstrzymało, prawda? Więc czemu nie przestaniesz udawać, że tobie z kolei nie zależy, nie siądziesz i mnie nie wysłuchasz?

— Tak czy siak. Moje wyjście cię powstrzyma. Chyba, że będziesz rozmawiał ze ścianą — warknął chłopiec, przyrzekając sobie, że tym razem, niezależnie od wszystkiego, przekroczy ten przeklęty próg.

— Prawda jest taka, że w sprawie incydentu w Nibelheim decyzję podejmowała cała Rada. I podjęto ją bez głosu sprzeciwu. Bez protestów, bez dyskusji. Chcesz wiedzieć, w imię czego? W imię świętego spokoju, w imię oportunizmu, w imię tego, że żadnego z nas ani trochę nie obchodziliście. Że byliście tylko numerkami, nazwiskami, kolejnym świstkiem papieru, kolejnymi nieistotnymi ludźmi, kolejną własnością firmy, którą trzeba było rozdysponować. W imię tego, że nawet nie pamiętałem twojego imienia i gdyby nie późniejsze... wypadki, nie skojarzyłbym cię w ogóle z tajną uchwałą o tysięcznym numerze.

Strife zawrócił po pierwszym zdaniu. Przystawił sobie krzesło, położył nogi na stole, wyglądałby nonszalancko, gdyby nie wpatrywał się tak intensywnie w czubki własnych butów. Shina ciągnął:

— Miałem wtedy kilkanaście lat, ale to nic nie zmienia. Byłem wiceprezydentem. Nawet siedmiolatek by wiedział, co oznacza jego zgoda. Wysłałem cię do piekła moją sygnaturą, Cloud, i kompletnie mnie to nie obchodziło. Możesz mnie traktować tak samo, jak potraktowałbyś całą obsługę laboratorium, jak Sephirotha, jak mojego ojca. Bo to byłem ja. Między innymi, ale wystarczająco. Mogłem nie podpisywać, komu jak komu, ale mnie niewiele groziło. I za to mogę cię osobiście... — mężczyzna nabrał powietrza, cicho, nosem, lecz tyle wystarczyło, aby ktoś po kąpielach w mako zauważył. — Cloud, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Nie zrobiłbym tego teraz. Żałuję, że musiałeś – że tam byłeś. Przepraszam.

Wspomniany miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Albo płakać. Albo zasypać Rufusa pytaniami. Jednak nie zamierzał mu dawać tej satysfakcji. Wpatrywał się po prostu w wielkie okno za plecami rozmówcy. Słońce wpadało do pomieszczenia, niebo było błękitne, poprzecinane żurawiami budowlanymi, bo przecież Edge się rozwijał. Ładny dzień, pomyślał chłopiec, kompletnie bez związku z dyskusją, ale nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym. Ładny dzień. Planeta jest szczęśliwa. Jutro też będzie ładnie. Pójdą z dziećmi na spacer. To się przecież jakoś liczy, że się żyje i się widzi, że jest ładna pogoda, że się widzi te żurawie, te bloki, że się widzi jak cienie na tym ifrycio drogim garniturze prezydenta przesuwają się, łamią, znów łączą, kiedy tamten wyciąga rękę, a potem zastyga z dłonią tuż przy twojej dłoni?

— Co robisz? — spytał Strife głosem, który w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiał zbyt głucho, zbyt gardłowo, na skraju wybuchu. Ale ton był spokojny.

Shinra zacisnął wargi, nim odpowiedział ostrożnie:

— Wbiłeś sobie paznokcie w skórę.

Chłopiec w pierwszej chwili chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem, tak nieprawdopodobnie to zabrzmiało. Zaciskać pieści? Dlatego, że prezydent korporacji, której nienawidził, prezydent, którego także zresztą nie darzył ciepłymi uczuciami, mówił mu coś, co wiedział od dawna? Bezsens. Dla firmy się nie liczył. Jasne, dla firmy, jak się okazało, tak naprawdę nie liczył się nawet Srebrny Demon i SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, co dopiero byle żołnierzyk oraz garść cywilów.

Jednak spojrzał na swoje ręce. Pod paznokciami zaczynała zbierać się czerwień. Rufus nie kłamał. Tym razem. Cloud uświadomiwszy sobie, rozluźnił palce bez trudu – ostatecznie naprawdę nie było powodu – po czym spróbował zetrzeć krew. Niezręcznie, zdał sobie sprawę, lecz w następnej sekundzie uznał, że także to nic go nie obchodzi.

Shinra służył chusteczką. Białą, jedwabną, z wyhaftowanym, ani chybi ręcznie, monogramem. Strife zignorował wyciągnięty przedmiot, na co prezydent odpowiedział zignorowaniem jego oczywistej niechęci i po prostu wytarł mu środek dłoni. Chłopiec mógł wstać i wyjść, mógł przytrzymać drugiego mężczyznę, ale jakoś nie zdołał znaleźć w sobie dość woli. Jego uwaga znowu pomknęła do nieistotnych szczegółów. Takich jak pogoda, jak buty, jak fakt, że zostawił ślady na jasnym parkiecie, że sprzątaczki będą miały robotę, że była taka piosenka, którą w Nibelheim albo i poza nim, śpiewano dzieciom i że jej nie pamięta. Nie całą. Spróbował zanucić, w słowach było coś z pogodą, na pewno. Prezydent nadal siedział obok, wychylony w jego stronę, ale to nie miało znaczenia, nie zależało mu na jego opinii; zresztą, bardzo niewiele miało, kiedy nagle pogrążał się w swoim umyśle. A teraz się bał niekontrolowanej fali wspomnień, bo te będą, wiedział, powiązane z eksperymentami i laboratorium.

— Tarajtaa-ta, tajrarajrajtajtaj, tajraraj pogoda – a jak będzie słońce i pogoda, słońce i pogoda, pójdziemy se z kimś tam do ogrodu, pójdziemy se z kimś tam do ogroda, będziemy se... będziemy se...

— Kwiatuszeczki zbierać — podpowiedział Rufus, jak zawsze spokojny, uprzejmy, absolutnie nie zdziwiony zachowaniem Strife'a.

Wziął go za ręce. Tamten myślał leniwie, że powinien zaprotestować, bo nie chciał dotyku, bardzo nie chciał – Tifa mogła być dla niego czuła, nie Shinra, na litość Gai, całe jego ciało napięło się w ciągu sekundy – ale znowu nie znalazł w sobie dość stabilnej siły psychicznej, aby zaryzykować. Jeśli zrobi coś nie tak z pewnością jego uprzejma podświadomość przeniesie go prosto w ręce Hoja oraz Sephirotha. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, a już z pewnością nie w obecności człowieka, którego dobrych intencji, ujmując rzecz eufemistycznie, nie był pewien. Już lepiej było pozwolić na tę fałszywą, wyrachowaną czułość, zwłaszcza, że prezydent i tak nie miał z niego żadnego pożytku. Nie w tym stanie Strife'a.

— Przepraszam — w głosie Rufusa pobrzmiewało zmęczenie. — Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. To już minęło. Nie zrobię tego więcej. Nikt nie zrobi. Jesteś za silny, jesteś wolny, zawsze w końcu się uwolnisz, prawda? Niewielu to umie — cień goryczy, zaraz przemijający. — Nikt nie uruchomi żadnego przeklętego programu eksperymentów ponownie, nie obiecuję, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby tak było. Cloud, przepraszam. Źle zrobiłem. Nie musisz mi wybaczyć, ale gdybyś mógł... to proszę.

Ironia losu, pomyślał młodszy mężczyzna. Od wielu lat to on był tym błagającym o wybaczenie, w snach, w marzeniach, na jawie, czasem udając, że już go nie potrzebuje, czasem przekonany, że już je dostał – a teraz ktoś odwracał zasady gry. Teraz on mógł zdecydować i przez chwilę poczuł z całą siłą pokusę władzy.

Tamten sam przyznał się, że go zranił. Co stało na przeszkodzie wysyczeć, szepnąć, powiedzieć spokojnie, krzyknąć... tak czy siak: „nigdy go nie dostaniesz"? Co stało na przeszkodzie wybuchowi nienawiści, a potem sączeniu jej przy każdym spotkaniu? Ostatecznie, ostatnio rzadko miał na kim wyładowywać swoje niejasne poczucie żalu, złości, zdrady.

— Wiem, że moje „przepraszam" nic nie zmieni, ale byłoby chyba jeszcze gorzej uznać arogancko, że nie potrzebujesz moich przeprosin — ciągnął prezydent — proszę, Cloud. Proszę, jeśli istnieje coś, cokolwiek, co mogłoby ci pomóc, tylko powiedz – Cloud, przepraszam.

Strife naprawdę zaczął zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Może mógłby coś dostać od Shinry, wreszcie nie jako pożyczkę czy podarek, ale słusznie należne odszkodowanie? Może mógłby przyjąć oferowane tyle razy pieniądze, pracę, posiadłości, obietnice przynależenia. Ale odrzucił tę myśl – cokolwiek planował Rufus, z pewnością miał w tym osobistym interes, a chłopiec nie zamierzał wplątywać się w żadne sprawy korporacji. Nigdy więcej.

— Gdyby pozycja w firmie mogła dać ci zemstę, zaproponowałbym ci miejsce w samej radzie nadzorczej, przywróciłbym Hoja do życia, żebyś mógł go zabić, wszystko, dałbym ci wszystko, żeby tylko przestało mnie... — prezydent urwał raptownie, po chwili ciągnął z mniejszą pasją. — Ale ty zawsze odmawiasz — frustracja zabarwiła jego ton. — Więc w końcu muszę spróbować: przepraszam cię i proszę o przebaczenie, po prostu.

Strife miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Shinra przyznający się do braku opcji był zjawiskiem co najmniej rzadkim. Shinra mówiący wprost, czego chce, bez aluzji, manipulacji i miliona zasłon, takoż. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że pozornie szczere przyznanie się do porażki również może być grą, ale po kilku sekundach uznał, że niespecjalnie go to obchodzi. Tak czy siak, to było przepraszam. Wyznanie winy, którą tamten mógł z łatwością ukryć. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek dostał od innych, więcej niż kiedykolwiek spodziewał się dostać. Rufus zasługiwał na coś w zamian.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte. — Chłopiec wyrwał się wreszcie ze stanu otępienia i natychmiast odsunął. —Nie jestem nawet specjalnie zły. Mogę ci wybaczyć, jasne, skoro chcesz. Proszę. Jesteś zadowolony? Ukoiłem twoje sumienie, zaspokoiłem ego, tak czy siak, mogę już iść? Dasz mi spokój, chociaż na chwilę? — krótki, gorzki uśmiech. — Aż nie będę potrzebny – oczywiście, że byś dzisiaj tego nie zrobił, dzisiaj jestem twoim chłopcem z plakatu, osiłkiem, ochroną przed powrotami szalonych najemników, dobrym biznesem.

Prezydent puścił jego ręce i obserwował, jak idzie w kierunku wyjścia. Dopiero, gdy Strife stał na progu, dorzucił:

— Mylisz troskę z interesem. Nie jesteś aż tak istotny propagandowo, z Sephirothem będziesz walczył niezależnie od moich działań, a wszelkie propozycje pracy odtrącasz... Nie pozwoliłbym na kolejne eksperymenty z czysto etycznych przyczyn, a co do ciebie – obchodzisz mnie tylko i wyłącznie jako... interesujące towarzystwo. SOLDIER, sami w sobie, to pieśń przeszłości, nie jestem człowiekiem, który dbałby o ruiny albo pamiątki – ale dbam o to, co cenię, Cloud.

Chłopiec odwrócił głowę, już za progiem, prawie zamykając drzwi.

— Przemowa brzmiałaby znacznie lepiej, gdybyś pamiętał, że jestem człowiekiem, a nie ruchomym majątkiem firmy — zauważył. — Potraktuj to jako retoryczną radę za friko. Ale doceniam starania. Może nawet skorzystam z następnego zaproszenia na przyjęcie.

I naraz coś go tknęło. Cała Rada podpisywała dyrektywy w sprawie Nibelheim, a kto jeszcze, poza Rufusem, był w owej Radzie? Czy aby nie – niejaki Tuesti? Który zapomniał jakoś wspomnieć o tym fakcie, który właśnie uznał, że nie musi przepraszać ani tłumaczyć, że lepiej, jeśli przemilczy... Poczucie zdrady (bahamucio bolesne, lecz niemal swojskie, zdradzali go już przecież niemal wszyscy ważni dlań ludzie) prawie go zamroczyło, nie na tyle wszakże, by powstrzymać trzeźwą konkluzję: Shinra wyspowiadał mu się tylko po to, by pogrążyć Reeve'a, ujawnić jego rolę, samemu wyglądać na szczerszego, żałującego, lepszego. Odniósł zresztą sukces, przynajmniej połowiczny: zaufanie Clouda do szefa WRO mocno spadło. Świadomość machinacji polityka sypnęła mu soli na świeżą ranę – więc zdradzono go podwójnie, on się dał zrobić w chocobo jak naiwny dzieciak, pomyśleć, że już prawie uznał prezydenta za nie całkiem podłego faceta... Chłopiec pokręcił głową nad własnym frajerstwem. Najchętniej splunąłby na podłogę, wybił szybę, coś w ten deseń, ale w ten sposób narobiłby problemów tylko sprzątaczkom, wyszedł więc szybko, zadowalając się klęciem pod nosem. Jak na jeden dzień już dość się nahisteryzował.

**II**

Tym razem Shinra rzeczywiście miał do nadania paczkę, co Strife'a, przyzwyczajonego do wzywania w sprawie kolejnych ofert pracy, prób przekupstwa albo wydobycia informacji, nieco zdziwiło. Prezydent podziękował za rady, których kurier udzielił rządowi – za pośrednictwem Tuestiego, oczywiście, nigdy nie zgadzał się przekazywać żadnych istotnych informacji bezpośrednio Rufusowi, mimo piastowanej przezeń funkcji premiera.

— Powiedz Reeve'owi, żeby cię wynagrodził finansowo za twoje doradztwo w sprawie logistyki. Musisz mieć jakieś fundusze na rozwój firmy, jeśli chcesz zostać w biznesie po utworzeniu państwow...

— Nie sądzę, żeby WRO dysponowało wystarczającymi środkami. I nie chcę pieniędzy od ciebie.

— WRO jest finansowane w znacznej mierze przez korporację, Cloud. Umożliwiamy im działanie. Jeśli pijesz kawę w pokoju Reeve'a, to jesteś już sponsorowany przez ShinRę. Możesz uciekać od faktów, ale...

— Więc niech WRO wydaje forsę na kawę, nie moje doradztwo.

— Istnieje coś takiego jak dotacje celowe...

— Nie jestem zainteresowany twoim brudnym szmalem.

— Cloud, wracamy do punktu wyjścia: czy jeśli prześlę środki na konto WRO i potem odbierzesz wypłatę od księgowej to naprawdę tak dużo zmieni?

— Tylko ty możesz udawać, że nie widzisz różnicy między sytuacją, w której to Reeve decyduje czy wysupłać coś dla mnie z budżetu, a tą, w której po prostu robi za pośrednika między mną a twoją forsą. Na niej jest krew.

— Uważasz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wydam pieniądze splamione krwią na... rozrywki czy na pomoc dla ofiar? Wychowanie dzieci kosztuje – znacznie prościej je uszczęśliwiać z pieniędzmi, Tifa ci na pewno powie...

— Zawsze wykorzystujesz dzieci jako argument. Widujesz w ogóle dzieci poza sesjami do plakatów wyborczych? Żal mi cię, mógłbyś wydać forsę na własne, gdybyś nie był tak pochłonięty zdobywaniem władzy, kontrolowaniem i knuciem...

— Nie kpij z tematów, których nie rozumiesz, Cloud.

— Brak zrozumienia nigdy jakoś nie powstrzymał ciebie — padła natychmiastowa replika. — Powtórzę i milion razy, jeśli będzie trzeba: przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny, ale nie przyjmę twoich pieniędzy, pracy, niczego, co jeszcze raz związałoby mnie z kimkolwiek z tej przeklętej kompanii.

— Powtórzę i milion razy, jeśli będzie trzeba — drwiąco odpowiedział prezydent — jesteś wybiórczy: nie masz nic przeciwko pracy ani forsie od niejakiego Tuestiego, powiązanego milionem sznurków z „tą przeklętą kompanią". Obdarzasz go zaufaniem, na które ja nie mogę sobie zasłużyć – a co takiego zrobił? — głos przeszedł w syk. — Zdradzał, cały czas zdradzał: najpierw was, potem ShinRę. Ufasz mu, bo wówczas akurat wybrał was? Skąd pewność, że nie...

— Ufam mu, bo dowiódł wiele razy, że jego przemiana jest szczera. Większość AVALANCHE'u wierzyła w pewnym momencie życia twojej korporacji, Rufus. Reeve jest dobrym człowiekiem...

— Nie zapominaj, jak wysoko Reeve zaszedł – naprawdę sądzisz, że idealistów brano do Rady Nadzorczej? Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, jakimi machinacjami zdobył tę władzę, co kontrolować i ile knuł?

Chłopiec znów poczuł się w tym pokoju wściekły, sfrustrowany, zły na siebie – jak mógł uwierzyć w dobre intencje albo przeprosiny Shinry, opuścić gardę? Kilka lat spokoju, parę miłych słów, rzuconych jak kości, i już nieomal zapomniał, kim tak naprawdę był jego rozmówca: bezwzględnym, wyrachowanym, wychowanym na dyktatora dziedzicem. Z drugiej strony, Strife wiedział, iż Tuesti należał do Rady Nadzorczej, oczywiście – ale ten nigdy nie wspominał mu, że wiedział coś o eksperymentach, mniejsza już o podpisywanie na nie zgody, co było nieco podejrzane, a przynajmniej niepokoiło go od czasu, gdy prezydent podzielił się z nim tą informacją... I o to chodzi Rufusowi, upomniał się w myśli, o zasianie niezgody – Reeve troszczył się mnie, bał się, że przestaniemy w niego wierzyć, normalna reakcja, problem do wyjaśnienia przy piwie, to wszystko.

— Nie ufaj bezwzględnie Tuestiemu. Oczywiście, możesz zignorować kolejną z moich „rad za friko". Ale jedyne, co mam na myśli, to zdrowa doza podejrzliwości. Sprawdzaj WRO, Cloud, tak samo uważnie, jak sprawdzasz ShinRę.

— Nie mam powodu. Reeve zerwał z drogami korporacji.

— A jeśli udowodnię, że nie?

Twarz gościa stężała.

— Tak czy siak, nie jestem i nie będę zainteresowany twoimi gierkami. Żal mi ciebie, nie wiesz nawet, jak bardzo. To pewnie przykre, nie umieć zaufać.

— Ależ — teatralnie modulowane westchnienie — ja ufam. Tobie, na przykład.

Rufus z satysfakcją obserwował opad szczęki u rozmówcy. Tudzież wyraz głębokiej konfuzji i niepewności malujący się na jego twarzy. Strife nauczył się, w najcięższy z możliwych sposobów, jak radzić sobie z brutalnymi próbami manipulacji, dręczenia i łamania psychiki przemocą, iluzjami, cierpieniem oraz torturami, pozostając w efekcie stosunkowo wrażliwym na delikatniejsze metody perswazji.

Formalnie patrząc, słowa prezydenta nie były kłamstwem. Znał Clouda na tyle dobrze, że mógł dość trafnie przewidzieć jego reakcje, wiedział też, że przy całej swojej nienawiści, chłopiec nie jest typem człowieka, który snułby intrygi. Z punktu widzenia Shinry to było „zaufanie", a przynajmniej najbliższe temu uczucie, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić.

— Turki są u nas w barze prawie codziennie — zauważył chłopiec, przeszedłszy do siebie. — Ciekawy sposób na okazanie ufności.

— Sprawdzamy, czy jeszcze żyjecie i jesteście przy zdrowych zmysłach, z wami nigdy nie wiad... — wtrącił Reno. Spojrzenie Rude'a uciszyło go w pół słowa.

— Reeve twierdzi, że masz dostęp do wszystkich danych WRO, prawda? — Rufus płynnie wrócił do tematu.

— Ta. Inaczej niż w przypadku Shi...

— Spróbuj wejść na stronę pracowników departamentu naukowego. Od strony pracodawcy, nie tej publicznie dostępnej.

Młodszy z mężczyzn zawahał się.

— Nie musisz teraz. Możesz z domu. Masz tego laptopa, którego ci kupiliśmy... którego dostałeś od WRO? — Prezydent posłał mu uprzejmy uśmiech.

— Uwielbiasz to robić, prawda? — Prychnął nagle Cloud, nawet z rodzajem śmiechu, tylko w połowie gorzkiego. — Wiedzieć więcej niż wszyscy, powiedzieć ćwierć, odgrywać komedie. W porządku. Let's mosey. Ufam Reeve'owi. Nie boję się sprawdzić.

Powiedzieć, że uśmiech Shinry wyrażał tryumf, byłoby eufemizmem.

— Chciałbym sądzić, że twoja wiara nie zostanie nadszarpnięta... ani nie została nadużyta — stwierdził, zdobywając się nawet na ciepły ton.

Wzrok Strife, wprowadzającego dane na klawiaturze Rufusa, mógłby zabić, w tym bowiem momencie komputer zapiszczał, zaświergotał i wypluł informację zwrotną: brak dostępu.

— Och, jakie to nieprzyjemne — bąknął Reno, ewidentnie rozbawiony. — Z pewnością mogliby się postarać o grzeczniejsze skrypty.

Chłopiec milczał, wpatrzony w monitor. Prezydent przysunął się bliżej, wyczekując: potrzebował „bohatera Gai", potrzebował jego zaufania, by mieć kontrolę nad de facto ważną siłą militarną. Drobne załamanie mogłoby znacznie ułatwić sprawę.

— Możesz ufać Reeve'owi na ślepo, nie sprawdzając, gdybyś wszakże wolał inną opcję...

— Nie zhakowałeś serwerów WRO, prawda? — głos Strife'a był ostry jak miecz.

— Cóż, jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to z pewnością możesz zapytać Reeve'a o przyczynę, dla której ukrywa przed tobą...

— Tak czy siak — mruknął Cloud. — Skoro już zacząłem... Podaj mi te hasła.

Shinra przysunął się zamiast tego i wpisał potrzebne informacje. Błyskawicznie, ale wyostrzone mako zmysły były w stanie dostrzec, rozróżnić oraz zapamiętać rzędy cyfr.

— Proszę — dorzucił łagodnie, odsuwając się od ekranu. — Sprawdź.

Gość zaczął czytać. Powoli, uważnie, nie chcąc przegapić żadnego szczegółu. Zjeżdżał w dół, przeglądał zdjęcia, biogramy, prowadzone badania. Przez dobre kilkanaście minut w pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana tylko gwizdaniem Reno.

Nagle Strife zbladł jak płótno, odsunął krzesło, parę sekund poruszał ustami, nie wydając dźwięku. Rufus niemal przygryzł wargę.

— Znam go... — szepnął wreszcie chłopiec. — Znam tego człowieka... On...

— Wiem. Nie musisz nic mówić — wtrącił łaskawie prezydent.

— Reeve... on musiał to wiedzieć, mówiłem mu... jak wszystkim. On wiedział i jednak — Cloud przymknął oczy, skulił się na siedzeniu, dłonie powędrowały do skroni. — Mam mdłości, nie mogę... nie mogę nawet na to — wskazał podbródkiem monitor — patrzeć.

Shinra przekręcił krzesło tak, by widzieć rozmówcę, nakrył ostrożnie własną marynarką, przyklęknął, położył rękę na jego kolanie, drugą wyciągając pomału w kierunku twarzy. Oczekiwał natychmiastowego strząśnięcia, może nawet reprymendy, ale tamten, po chwilowym napięciu mięśni, wymusił ich rozluźnienie. Prezydent urwał w pół gestu i kazał wyjść turkom; dotknął policzków chłopca dopiero, kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Milczeli chwilę.

— Jesteś draniem — wydusił z siebie w końcu Strife. — W ogóle cię nie obchodzi... nic cię nie obchodzi. Pozwalasz czytać książki u siebie w bibliotece, zabierasz do restauracji, przepraszasz, a potem, kiedy tylko masz jakikolwiek geszeft, to wszystko się nagle nie liczy... po prostu nie dbasz ani o mnie, ani o nic... jesteś taki sam, jak tamci „naukowcy" — ostatnie słowa wysyczał z nienawiścią.

— Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem lepszy — zauważył spokojnie Rufus.

Zanurzył palce w tym bajzlu, jaki tworzyły włosy chłopca, ni to głaszcząc, ni to przytrzymując.

— To po co przepraszasz? — stwierdzenie było nadzwyczaj trzeźwe i mężczyzna przez chwilę autentycznie się zastanowił.

— Tamto było krzywdą, niepotrzebnym, okrutnym działaniem — odpowiedział w końcu. — To robię dla twojego dobra. Wszyscy naokoło wiedzieli. Reeve miał swoje powody. Tamten jest świetnym badaczem, z tego co wiem. Pracuje dla dobra Gai. Odpłaca za dawne grzechy. Mógłby pomagać kartelom narkotykowym, zbuntowanym żołnierzom – lepiej chyba, że działa...

— Tak czy siak. Zamknij się. Mam dosyć, mam powyżej uszu słuchania o wyższych wartościach, które usprawiedliwiają wszystko, nawet morderstwa i zdrady, i mam dosyć słuchania, że tak musi być, że to normalne, że dziecinnie jest myśleć inaczej, uśmiecham się i próbuję nie wiedzieć, zapomnieć, żyć i być szczęśliwym, ale zawsze ty albo Sephiroth, albo ktoś inny pojawi się, żeby mnie wykorzystać i przypomni – mam tego wszystkiego dosyć. Reeve mógł mi powiedzieć. Mógł sam wytłumaczyć. Zrozumiałbym. Ale nie, ani on, ani ty, ani żadne z was nie myśli o mnie – o ludziach – inaczej niż o marionetce, pociągacie za sznurki, mówicie, że to dla mojego albo wyższego dobra i nic was nie obchodzi poza czubkiem własnego nosa. To właśnie sposób korporacji, tak? Rzygać mi się chce na samą myśl — wysyczał na końcu, już naprawdę wściekły.

Prezydent zgadywał, trafnie, że Cloud oczekuje jakiejś formy zaprzeczenia, czegokolwiek podnoszącego na duchu. Przez chwilę rozważał spełnienie tych niewyrażonych próśb – cierpienie Strife'a było trochę zbyt duże, by Shinra czuł czyste zadowolenie z rozwoju sytuacji – ale ostatecznie nie powiedział nic, przeczesywał włosy siedzącego, czekając, aż wybuch sam przejdzie.

— Ile on zarabia? — spytał w końcu ponuro chłopiec.

— Cóż, jest szefem jednego sporego projektu, musi być odpowiednio wynagra...

— Ile? — powtórzył tamten, zniecierpliwiony.

— Z dodatkami? Jakieś czterdzieści tysięcy miesięcznie.

Młodszy mężczyzna gwizdnął z podziwem:

— O lalala. Dobre siedem razy tyle, ile średnia. Ciekawe, czy żałuje. Ciekawe, czy mnie pamięta. Ciekawe pod jaką nazwa, nigdy nie spróbowałem się dowiedzieć numeru moich akt.

— Rozumiem tw...

— Rufus. Zamknij. Się — wybuch śmiechu, bardzo gorzkiego, nawet jak na realia eksAVALANCHE"u — Po prostu przestań. Nic nie rozumiesz. Nieważne, ile raportów przeczytałeś, ile zdjęć, filmów, notatek – nic nie rozumiesz. Nawet nie zbliżasz się do rozumienia. Nawet nie... tego się nie da. Opowiedzieć. Opisać. To – nie zrozumiesz. Nigdy. Może gdyby – nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie chcę pamiętać, Rufus. Zamknij się i mnie nie zmuszaj. Nie przepraszaj, nie proś, nie obiecuj – po prostu się zamknij.

— Nic nie mówię, Cloud. Już dobrze. Już dobrze. Wszystko w porządku.

Strife potrząsnął tylko głową. Chichotał potem przez chwilę, cicho, piskliwie, histerycznie. Shinra pomyślał, że przesadził, poczuł nawet cień wyrzutu sumienia: może rzeczywiście nie powinien, może dla chłopca byłoby lepiej dalej ślepo wierzyć Reeve'owi – „do czasu, to wyjdzie na jaw, będą przesłuchania, oszczędzam mu... czego niby, cierpienia? Jestem śmieszny, nim całym telepie".

— Już dobrze — szepnął łagodnie. — Nic nie rozumiem, na pewno. Nie mógłbym. Myślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli się dowiesz. Spokojnie, Cloud. Tamto już minęło. On jest teraz tylko jednym z dobrze opłacanych psów, trzymanym pod kluczem, a ty jesteś wolny — moment ciszy. — Zostawię cię samego, jeżeli chcesz.

Wycofał rękę. Siedzący zamrugał szybko, a potem, powoli, wyciągnął dłoń i przytrzymał tę Rufusa, nawet nie rzuciwszy na nią okiem. Nadal patrzył martwo w jeden punkt na ścianie.

— Mógłbyś zgasić monitor? — poprosił, niepewnym, zagubionym w sobie tonem.

Zapytany po prostu wyłączył cały komputer. Odniósł wrażenie, że Strife odetchnął trochę, wymruczał w każdym razie:

— Nie wychodź.

Prezydent został więc. Tym razem to chłopiec bawił się jego palcami, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, wiedział, jak poczucie kontroli, choćby niewielkiej, uspokaja. Tamten zaś próbował przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie ten konkretny badacz, żeby móc zmierzyć się, wygrać, oswoić. I ponosił klęskę. Nic, biała plama w mózgu, starannie wytarta powierzchnia.

— To dziwne — szepnął po kilku minutach. — Nic właściwie nie pamiętam, ani trochę, a jak zobaczę coś takiego – kogoś – o kim wiem, że tam był, jakiś strzęp, to dalej nic nie pamiętam, tylko natychmiast mnie chwyta... nudności i lęk, taki okropny lęk, i nawet nie wiem, czego się boję.

Shinra zmilczał. Nie sądził, by jakiekolwiek rozsądne, naukowe wytłumaczenia polepszyły sytuację. Istnieją w końcu granice nawet jego bezduszności – pragmatyczne granice.

— Mogę mieć jedno pytanie, Cloud? Nie musisz odpowiadać dzisiaj, wolę nawet, żebyś dobrze przemyślał kwest... — zaczął po dłuższej chwili.

— Nic nie pamiętam z laboratorium. Nie pomogę ci. Ten człowiek był jednym z doktorów, to wszystko. Ani lepszym, ani gorszym od reszty. — Wzruszenie ramion. — To... nieważne. Nie będę nawet zawracał Reeve'owi głowy, powie to samo, co ty, domyśli się, że to ty mi powiedziałeś, wywołacie polityczną awanturę, obciążę jego sumienie... nic na tym nie zyskam.

— I tak będzie awantura, publiczna, za najwyżej parę miesięcy. Choćbym nie ja ją wywołał. Takie rzeczy zawsze wychodzą.

— Nic nie pamiętam. Zamazane obrazy, strzępy – chyba lepiej nie pamiętać. Nie pomogę ani tobie, ani tej... sprawie — sekunda wahania. — Ale opowiem ci, kiedyś, kiedy to jakoś zbiorę... w zdania. Muszę w końcu komuś... podobno pomaga. Tak czy siak.

Rufus zamrugał, zdumiony.

— Czemu akurat mnie?

— Moim przyjaciołom sprawi to przykrość, nie zamierzam ich obciążać. Ty nie poczujesz nic, a jeśli nawet – tym lepiej. Jesteś wrogiem.

Shinra musiał przechylić głowę, żeby ukryć grymas rozbawienia.

— Próbujemy manipulować, tak? W porządku. Opowiesz mi kiedyś. A co do mojego pytania...

— Nie jestem zainteresowany.

— Mógłbyś mnie chociaż wysłuch...

— Nie.

— Cloud.

— Nie.

Znów milczenie, znów przerwane przez prezydenta.

— Pytam, bo przejmujesz się niekiedy tym, czym nie warto.

Chłopiec spojrzał wreszcie na niego, zdziwiony.

— Cloud, niezależnie od tego, co ci zrobił, wolisz, żeby ten człowiek umarł, czy dla twojego delikatnego sumienia to będzie... nieeleganckie? — Rufus z zadowoleniem skonstatował, że tym razem udało mu się dokończyć zdanie.

Strife syknął, jakby rozzłoszczony, ale nie miał siły na prawdziwy gniew.

— Pytasz, czy będę ci wdzięczny, jeśli go zabijesz?

— Nie dbam o twoją wdzięczność. Pytam, czy znowu wpadniesz w te swoje melancholizujące, czułostkowe stany z powodu poczucia winy.

— „Melancholizujące, czułostkowe stany" — powtórzył drwiąco mężczyzna. — Tyle z twojej małej komedii współczucia i zrozumienia.

— Jest różnica między zrozumieniem a ślepym przyzwoleniem na autodestrukcję.

— Między mobilizowaniem a okrucieństwem też.

Zacisnął palce na trzymanej dłoni tak silnie, że Shinra musiał stłumić grymas bólu. Strife zauważył to, puścił: przez parę sekund wyglądał, jakby wahał się między chęcią przeproszenia a satysfakcją, nim w końcu bąknął:

— Klęczeć tak długo... musi być ci niewygodnie. Wstań, Rufus.

Zaiste, prezydenta bolały już nogi i miał przeczucie, że jutro zacznie kręgosłup, ale był ostatnim człowiekiem, który przyznałby się do jakiejkolwiek słabości albo posłuchał polecenia.

— Rozkazujemy, Cloud? Rozumiem, że czujesz się lepiej.

Strife przewrócił oczami i sam wstał.

— Typowe. Wychodzę, dla dobra twoich pleców — zdołał nawet zabrzmieć raźno.

Tym razem nikt nie zatrzymywał go w drodze do drzwi.

— A co do pytania — rzucił, nie odwracając się, na samym progu — chętnie widziałbym nie tylko tego jednego człowieka, ale wszystkich asystentów, badaczy, wszystkich zaangażowanych w te przeklęte eksperymenty martwymi. Nienawidzę ich tak samo jak Sephirotha. Albo bardziej. Jednak... Aerith ani Tifa, ani nasze dzieciaki – nikt nie chciałby, żebym żył zemstą. Sam tego nie chcę. Nie będę ich szukał — stwierdził autorytatywnie. — Ale nie będę też dociekał przyczyn śmierci przypadkowych pracowników działów naukowych. Nie będę dociekał, więc nie oczekuj ode mnie wdzięczności albo poczucia zobowiązania.

Drzwi nie trzasnęły – Tseng przytrzymał je i wszedł do biura z resztą turków. Shinra uśmiechnął się do nich leniwie.

— Mamy nasze małe „przyzwolenie" na zniszczenie działu badawczego WRO.


End file.
